The present disclosure relates to stators and methods for manufacturing the same.
Conventionally, a method for fixing a coil to a stator etc. is known in which the space between a coil made of a round wire and each coil mounting portion of a stator is impregnated with varnish by using capillary action (see, e.g., WO 2014/020755).
In the case of a coil made of a rectangular wire, tubular clearances that cause capillary action are less likely to be formed in a coil end projecting from a stator core. Capillary action is therefore less likely to occur in coils made of a rectangular wire.